Tadashi & Honey Lemon
by offtoneverlandd
Summary: Sets of drabbles of Tadashi & Honey Lemon, from before & after the events of Big Hero 6.
1. Coffee

I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters. I only own my pathetic feelings towards them.

* * *

><p>Tadashi reluctantly pulled his hand out from inside his cozy coat pocket to check the time.<p>

6:15 am. _Way_ too early for his taste.

He quickly shoved his hand back into his pocket and shuddered. It was a cold morning in Sanfransokyo and Tadashi was making his way to the only coffee cart on campus. When he turned the corner his heart sank a bit, the line was five people long with only one barista.

"Dammit" he muttered as he adjusted his backpack and headed towards the cart.

He took his place in line behind a girl wearing the tallest heels Tadashi had ever seen. She had long, slender legs and hair pulled into a messy top-bun. Tadashi sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could take a quick nap standing up..

"Can you believe there is only one coffee cart for an entire college?" A sweet voice cut Tadashi's slumber short.

His eyes quickly snapped open to see the girl, her head looking over her shoulder at him. She wore the oddest glasses—Large and pink rimmed, almost too big for her face, but behind them were the most beautiful green eyes. They were bright and inviting, a sharp contrast to this cold and gloomy day.

"No I can't" Tadashi laughed "Clearly the people running this place aren't as smart as we are—I, that sounded pretentious. I didn't mean for it to!"

"It's alright," The girl slouched her shoulder to reveal a sweet smile "I was thinking the same thing"

"I'm Tadashi Hamada" He said, extending his hand to her.

"I'm Ai—"

"Excuse me, Miss! Next!" The barista yelled in an annoyed tone. The girl quickly turned around and made her way to the counter. Tadashi adjusted his backpack straps one more time before moving up in line. When he was once again in earshot of the girl he caught the end of her order:

_"__Some honey and one slice of lemon, please!"_

Whatever she had ordered must not have been too complicated, because the barista was back at the register within less then a minute. Tadashi watched as the girl took hold of her cup and then glance at her watch.

"Ay, Dios! I'm late!" The girl slammed a five dollar bill on the counter "Keep the change!"

Tadashi and the barista watched her clumsily make her way to the chemistry building as quickly as she could without spilling her drink or breaking her ankles.

"Your friend is crazy for running in those things" The barista said.

Tadashi continued watching the girl, even after she disappeared into the building.

"I don't even know who she is"


	2. Blueprints

"You know, drinking too much coffee can have many negative long-term effects on your body" Honey said in her best as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Tadashi looked up at her from his notes with a smirk on his face. Honey's cheeks began to feel warm.

"Oh, is that so? Well then you're not benefiting me much by providing the coffee" Tadashi glanced at the Styrofoam cups in her hands. Honey laughed a bit and handed Tadashi his coffee.

"What if I told you it's just hot water with brown food dye?" She teased, reclining herself on his desk.

"Well then I'd have to kill you" Tadashi winked and sipped his drink. A shot of electricity surged through her body. She looked away from him and down at his blueprints.

"How's he coming along?" She asked, moving the papers towards her so she could get a better look. Honey loved looking at Tadashi's sketches, he was really quite good. She always said if he ever decided that science wasn't for him, he'd make a great living as an artist.

"Fine, I guess" Tadashi sighed "The prints are the easiest part. It's building and programming him that's going to be tough" He moved himself next to Honey Lemon, their elbows practically touching. He looked down at his work and inspected them carefully. Honey studied Tadashi's face, as if he were a blueprint and took small mental notes of what she saw. Tadashi glanced over at Honey Lemon and raised an eyebrow.

"Honey?" He asked softly.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I, Uh.." She tried to think of an excuse but words were failing her. "You have a scar," She said "Right there" Her thumb lightly grazed the spot over Tadashi's left eyebrow, where a small white scar in the shape of a check-mark was. Everything was still for a few seconds.

"Oh.. Yeah, Hiro—My little brother, um, made a rocket and it got out of control. Hit me right in the face." Tadashi's gaze was still on Honey Lemon, who smiled a bit and then looked back at the blueprints. Another few seconds of silence.

"I'd like to meet your brother sometime" Honey Lemon said quietly.

"I'd like for you too meet him too."


End file.
